No vuelvas a mentirme, por favor
by Misaki Taisho
Summary: -Gracias, Atsushi. Prometo que ire. Esa era una de las peores mentiras que había dicho, solo esperaba que su mentira no tuviera patas cortas.


**Notas del fanfic:**

Advertencia: Esto contiene spoiler del final del partido de Yousen . ~

**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

No se porque se me dio hacer un MuraAka...pero esto es lo que salio...no me odien y espero que les guste :D

* * *

No existían muchos lugares en los que se sintiera comodo, de hecho eran pocos, muy pocos. Tenía los ojos cerrados pero aun así no era necesario que los abriera para saber la situación en la que se encontraba. Era relajante y mucho. El viento proveniente del mar hizo que se removiera de su cálida posición y que abriera los ojos para encontrarse de frente con dos pupilas que llevaban observándolo un largo rato. Se notaba nervioso.

-¿Sucede algo, Atsushi?

Vio como el más alto negaba con la cabeza y lo volvía a estrecharlo en su abrazo un poco más. Suspiró y se decidió por terminar de apoyar su cabeza en el cálido pecho de su peli lila novio. Esos momentos eran los más preciados para él, estar con su pareja solos y en una playa privada sin nadie a muchos kilómetros de distancia era ventajoso, o al menos para él lo era. Estando solos podía mostrarse más cariñoso y llenarle de mimos que no haría en frente de nadie.

-Akachin...~

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Tienes algo que hacer dentro de dos días?

Si decía que la propuesta del más alto la vio venir estaría mintiendo, y mucho. Esa pregunta lo tomo completamente desprevenido y lo lleno de dudas ¿Que querría Atsushi dos días antes del fin de semana? Por su mente pasaban muchas ideas, pero al parecer ninguna era la acertada. ¿Dos días antes del fin de semana? No, no recordaba tener nada programado para esa fecha. O eso esperaba.

-No hay nada, excepto entrenar.

-Moooo...pero eso puedes hacerlo otro día, Akachin...~

Sonrió al escucharlo quejarse, a pesar de que el mismo peli lila tendría que estar entrenando en este mismo momento, muchas veces lograba escaparse de sus entrenamientos para ir a buscarlo a Rakuzan.

-¿Que es lo que quieres, Atsushi?

Lo sintió tensarse y la curiosidad lo invadió al verlo revolver su bolso en busca de algo. Al parecer eso lo ponía nervioso, sus gigantescas manos comenzaron a temblar.

-¿Atsushi...?

-¡Q-Quiero que Akachin vaya a verme!

-¿eh?

¿Verlo? ¿A que se refería exactamente con "verlo"? ¿Tal vez estaría actuando en una obra escolar o algún festival escolar?

-Es que el jueves 26 juego con el equipo de Kurochin y quiero que Akachin vaya a echarme porras...~

Jueves 26 ¿eh?... ¡¿Jueves 26?!No podía creerlo ¿Como podía olvidarse una fecha tan importante? Ese mismo día tendría una reunión con los accionistas de la empresa de su padre, era completamente improbable que faltase. Si la reunión lograba salir bien había llegado a un acuerdo con su padre. Su propio departamento.

Suspiro frustrado, odiaba este tipo de situaciones y más cuando le pasaban a él, no podía decepcionar a Atsushi y tampoco podía faltar a la reunión. De una u otra forma tenía que librarse de una de las dos.

-Atsushi yo...

No podia, simplemente no podia decirle que no. No podía romper las ilusiones de su novio, pero tampoco podía mentirle en la cara.

-...no sabía, no pude reservar ninguna entrada para el partido, lo siento.

Era una de las peores mentiras que pudo haber inventado y se sentía el peor ser humano, le había mentido. ¿No poder conseguir entradas? ¡El era un Akashi! ¡Él era absoluto! Era obvio que podía conseguir entradas pero no quería ilusionarlo.

-No hay problema Akachin...~

-¿Eh?

-Yo conseguí una entrada para Akachin...~

-¿C-como...?

-Con el dinero de mis dulces...~

Si antes se sentía mal ahora se encontraba mucho peor. ¿Acaso su novio, su gigante amante de los dulces, le estaba diciendo que había renunciado a sus dulces tesoros solamente para que él vaya a verlo?

-Gracias, Atsushi. Prometo que ire.

* * *

Miro frustrado su celular y bufo molesto.

Algo no andaba bien.

Termino de comer y arrojo el envoltorio a una pequeña esquina donde descansaban otros paquetes de dulces vacios. Miró su celular y se decidió por marcar nuevamente.

"._..El numero con el que usted se está tratando de comunicar se encuentra apagado o fuera del área de servicio..."_

Estaba molesto, muy molesto. Ese tonto celular no le permitía llamar a su pequeño novio y el partido empezaría dentro de poco. No lo había visto durante el calentamiento por lo que supuso que llegaría tarde, cosa extraña en el pelirrojo emperador.

-¿Que sucede, Atsushi? No estás siendo tú mismo, estas comiendo más de lo usual.

¡Claro! ¡¿Como había sido tan distraído?!Enfrente de sus ojos se encontraba su pelinegro amigo. Murochin era inteligente, seguramente el sabría que le sucedía a ese tonto aparato que no lo dejaba comunicarse con su chico.

-Murochin, Murochin ¿Puedes arreglar mi celular? Creo que está roto.

-¿Porqué piensas eso, Atsushi?

-Es que no me deja comunicarme con Akachin, nunca me paso esto.

Le paso su celular justo cuando la grabación volvía a repetir esa odiosa frase que detestaba, por no ser la voz de su Akachin. Estaba expectante esperando que su pelinegro amigo le diera una solución a su problema, como solía hacer siempre.

-Etto... ¿Atsushi?

-¿Que sucede Murochin? ¿Esta roto?

-El problema no es el celular, el problema es que del otro lado no pueden atenderte, probablemente el otro celular este apagado.

Le quito el celular de la mano a su compañero, no les gustaban las mentiras y Murochin estaba mintiendo, su Akachin SIEMPRE le contestaba las llamadas. Le había regalado ese celular con ese objetivo. No importaba el día o el horario. Al parecer la mirada que le dirigió a su compañero lo asusto, porque lo vio ponerse pálido.

-¿P-Porque no pruebas llamando desde afuera? Tal vez haya mala señal aquí.

Era verdad. Talvez ese lugar era el que estaba en contra de que se comunicara con su amado pelirrojo, probaría llamándolo desde el exterior, tal vez de esa manera podría por fin escuchar su hermosa voz.

-¡Es cierto, Murochin! Llamaré desde afuera.

Sin esperar que su capitán le diera permiso salió corriendo hacia un balcón que había visto en la cafetería, el lugar era amplio, tal vez ahí si pudiera contactarse con su Akachin.

* * *

Había conseguido excusarse de la reunión por un momento, argumentando que debería ir a los sanitarios. Una vez en el lugar prendió su celular y lo que vio hizo que su corazón se oprimiera.

21 llamadas perdidas.

18 mensajes de voz

14 mensajes.

Todos y cada uno de la misma persona.

_Atsushi._

Suspiro frustrado antes de dirigirse a sus contactos y marcar el número del peli lila, lo mejor en estos momentos era ser valiente y confesarle la verdad.

-¿Atsu…?

-¡¿Dónde estás, Akachin?! ¡¿Te ocurrió algo malo?! ¡¿Te duele la pancita?!

Sintió un terrible nudo en su garganta al escucharlo preocupado, su gigante lo único que había pensado es que le pudo haber ocurrido un accidente y no en el hecho de que pudo haberle mentido.

-Atsushi, estoy bien.

-¿Entonces porque no estas aquí, Akachin?

Sonrió de forma amarga al escucharlo hablar de forma extraña del otro lado del teléfono, podía apostar que en ese mismo momento estaría haciendo un pequeño puchero. Apreto con fuerza su corbata y se decidió a contarle la verdad.

-Lo siento, Atsushi. No creo que pueda llegar.

-Oh… ¿Entonces llegaras para la mitad del partido, Akachin?

-No, Atsushi. No ire.

-¿P-Porque? ¿Hize algo mal , Akachin?

-No es eso , Atsushi. Ahora mismo me encuentro en Hokkaido , en una reunión de negocios . Es imposible que llegue a tiempo. Lo siento.

-P-pero Akachin lo prometió…

-Lose.

Estuvieron unos segundos en silencio, sabia que esto seria difícil para el peli lila pero lo hacia por el bien de ambos. Si el conseguía su apartamento podrían vivir juntos, o al menos su novio podía quedarse a dormir sin temor a ser descubiertos por el personal de servicio.

-…..-*bip, bip ,bip…*

¿Eh?¿Que significaba ese sonido?...¿Acaso Atsushi le corto el teléfono?. Intento llamarlo un par de veces más, pero todas tenían el mismo resultado.

_"...El numero con el que usted se está tratando de comunicar se encuentra apagado o fuera del área de servicio..."_

* * *

¿Acaso...él perdió?

Intento cubrirse con una toalla al sentir como las lagrimas bajaban por sus ojos, ese era el peor día de su vida. Perdía el partido y encima su Akachin no esta ...

_Akachin_.

No le gustaba entrenar pero mucho menos le gustaba perder, ese era el motivo por el que entrenaba todos los días. Pero ahora encontró otro motivo que odiaba mucho más. Las mentiras.

Desde pequeño no le habían gustado, porque sus hermanas le habían dicho que a quién miente le crece la nariz y después no podían comer dulces. Por ese motivo desde pequeño se había esforzado en no decir ninguna mentira y de no juntarse con mentirosos.

Una punzada en su corazón le hizo recordar la mentira de su pelirrojo emperador.

"Prometo que iré"

No importaba por donde lo mires, aquello era una mentira. Apretó los puños al recordar el rostro del pelirrojo, no quería verlo.

-...shi...

Pensar que la persona con la que quería compartir sus dulces toda la vida era un vil mentiroso.

-...sushi...

Estaba...extraño. Se sentía raro. Pensó en una especie de castigo para el pelirrojo y decidió que por una semana no le enviaría mensajes de "Buenas Noches".

-...tsushi...Atsushi!

Sintió un pequeño choque en su pecho y decidió mirar para abajo, ahí se encontró con la mirada preocupada y llorosa de su peli negro amigo.

_Murochin_.

Es cierto, él no sabía mucho de la relación entre Murochin y el chico de cejas raras del equipo de Kurochin.

-¿Qué pasa, Murochin?

-Eso debería preguntar yo, Atsushi ¿Te encuentras bien? Te he estado hablando y no me contestas. Los demás están esperando afuera.

-Me siento raro Murochin

-¿Raro? ¿Te duele algo?

-No, es otra cosa. Es...es...raro. Cuando pienso en eso me palpita la cabeza y tengo ganas de aplastar algo.

Después de haberle dado sus síntomas a su pelinegro amigo esperaba ansioso su respuesta.

-¿Que tengo, Murochin?

-Atsushi...tú... ¿No estás enojado?

-¿Eh?

-Lo que me cuentas me hace pensar que estas enojado con algo o...con alguien.

_¿Él estaba enojado con su Akachin?_

* * *

Todavía no sabía como había hecho para terminar con la reunión antes de tiempo. Miro el asiento de copiloto y una pequeña sonrisa salió a flote al ver los chocolates importados que había conseguido y al pensar en la sonrisa que su peli lila novio tendría al recibirlos.

Mientras esperaba que el semáforo cambiara de color vio a una joven pareja que caminaban con dirección al parque, en otro momento lo hubiera ignorado pero esa cabellera celeste le llamo la atención. Solo podía ser de una persona.  
Tetsuya.

Sintió cierta pena por el peli celeste al imaginárselo perder el partido en el que tanto se había esforzado, era una lástima. En el fondo de su corazón él respetaba al peli celeste.

Estaciono el coche cerca de la plaza y decidió seguir al chico fantasma de Seirin, él no era el mejor consolando pero esa era una ocasión especial e imaginaba lo destrozado que estaría el peli celeste. Lo encontró unos metros más adelante con el tipo que se hacía llamar su nueva luz. Cuando estuvo dispuesto a avanzar se detuvo por completo al ver la escena delante de él.

_*Unos metros más adelante*_

Un agitado peli celeste se separa, lo suficiente para poder respirar, de la boca de su peli rojo novio.  
Solo bastaron unos pocos segundos para que el tigre de Seirin abandonara la boca de su pareja y descendiera hasta el blanquecino y níveo cuello del jugador fantasma. A medida que avanzaba los jadeos del peli celeste no hacían más que intensificarse.

-Ka…Kagam..mi-kun…a-aq..qui ..no…-

-¿Porqué no? No hay nadie en el parque a estas horas.

Con algo de fuerza el peli celeste logra separar al pelirrojo de su cuello.

-E-Es mejor ir a festejar nuestra victoria al departamento de Kagami-kun.

-Es cierto.

Ni lentos ni perezosos el dúo de Seirin se levantaron de los fríos asientos del parque con intenciones de ir al calido departamento del más alto.

*_Con Akashi_*

¿Acaso había escuchado bien? ¿Ellos habían dicho "victoria"? ¿Entonces…?

Volvió corriendo al auto con todas sus fuerzas, si el equipo de Tetsuya había ganado entonces solo podía significar una cosa. Atsushi perdió. Sintió una fuerte opresión en su pecho al imaginarse a su gigante llorando por haber perdido el partido. Porque solamente el sabia cuanto odiaba perder el peli lila.

Por suerte el lugar del encuentro no se encontraba muy lejos, con algo de suerte todavía podría encontrar a su gigante en los camerinos.

Cuando llego al lugar encontró al equipo de Yousen esperando por su transporte, para su buena suerte el equipo solo tenía tres jugadores de sobrepasaban los dos metros y uno de ellos era su novio. Avanzo con paso rápido hasta situarse cerca del grupo y buscar a su novio con la vista, lo encontró junto a un pelinegro que no le agrado nada.

-Atsushi.

Como se esperaba de un emperador, apenas dejo escuchar su voz todos los murmullos cesaron y los demás jugadores le abrieron paso con el objetivo de que llegara junto al peli lila.

-Es una lástima que hayan perdido. Pero así son estas cosas, Atsushi. Te llevare a tu casa. Vámonos.

Sabía que sus palabras no eran las más dulces pero no se expondría frente a un grupo que para él solamente eran desconocidos. En cuanto acerco su mano para tomar la de su gigante pasó algo que nunca había pasado.

-No te atrevas a acercarte, Seijuro.

En ese momento sintió algo que nunca había sentido antes… ¿Acaso eso era "miedo"?

-¿Atsushi?

-No quiero que me toques, eres un mentiroso Akachin.

No sabía si sentir emoción, por haber vuelto a escuchar ese tono infantil con el que le reclamaba, o intriga, por los cambios en la personalidad de su pequeño gigante.

-No quiero ir a ningún lado con Akachin, mejor me vuelvo al hotel con todos.

El segundo. Ese era el segundo desplante que Atsushi le hacía en menos de 24 horas y él a pesar de ser el emperador tuvo que quedarse callado, porque había algo en sus pupilas que le advertían que no debía contradecirlo, al menos por hoy.

Eso era irónico, por un momento fue como si los papeles se cambiaran y el peli lila fuera el emperador.

* * *

Habían pasado tres días, tres largos días, en los que no asistió al colegio y en los que no mantuvo contacto con su Akachin. Miro su celular que comenzaba a vibrar anunciando una llamada, él no tenía el ojo del emperador ni ninguna habilidad especial pero sabía que el que llamaba era su pelirrojo, por eso no atendía. En el fondo tenía miedo de que cuando contestara su llamada Akachin le dijera que terminaban por la forma en que lo trato el día que perdió el partido.

Se hizo bolita y se oculto bajo las sabanas, por suerte sus hermanas habían salido a la universidad o al trabajo y él estaba solo en casa.

Sintió su celular vibrar nuevamente y esta vez lo agarro pero enseguida lo volvió a soltar, solo que esta vez adentro de un cajón de su velador.

-Así que por estar de vago no atiendes el celular. ¿Sabes cuantas veces voy llamando?

Sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo. Eso no tendría que estar pasando, él no podría estar ahí, en su cuarto, porque él estaba solo en la casa ¿verdad?

-No pretendas estar dormido, Atsushi.

Despacio se fue destapando el rostro para ver un par de ojos heterocromaticos que lo miraban con reproche y con ansiedad.

-¿Que estás haciendo aqui, Akachin?

-Debido a que no atendías el teléfono no tuve otra opción más que venir a verte.

-Pero yo no quiero ver a Akachin, porque Akachin es un mentiroso y los mentirosos son mala gente.

-Lo siento.

¿Eh? ¿Acaso había escuchado bien? ¿Su Akachin estaba pidiendo disculpas?

-Se que me equivoque y no debí mentirte, Atsushi. Pero lo que hice tiene una justificación.

-No hay justificación para mentir, Akachin.

-Tienes razón, no hay justificación para mentirte a ti. Pero tuve que sacrificar algo para ganar otra cosa.

Desde el principio no entendía adonde quería llegar Akachin con todo esto y ahora entiendo menos… ¿Acaso un par de llaves valían una pelea?

-No entiendo, Akachin.

-Son las llaves de nuestro departamento, Atsushi.

¿Acaso había oído bien? ¿Un departamento para ellos dos? ¿Solos? No entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando pero al parecer podría vivir con su Akachin como si fueran recién casados.

-¿Entonces Akachin se cambiara a mi escuela?

-No, Atsushi. Pero podrás venir a pasar un tiempo los fines de semana y durante las vacaciones.

-¿Y voy a despertar junto a Akachin todas las mañanas?

-Así es. ¿Aceptas?

-Solo con una condición.

Al parecer,por la duda en su pequeña carita,su pequeño emperador no se esperaba una condición para vivir juntos, solo esperaba que no la rechazara y que la cumpliera.

-¿Cuál es?

-No vuelvas a mentirme, por favor.

-Lo juro,mi adorado giganton.

* * *

**Notas finales:**

Chan chan chan chan!

como les parecio? muy dulzon? la verdad es que no estaba conforme con el final pero a la vez si...(?)

Respecto a mi otro fic "amor pirata" voy a actualizarlo dentro de poco,lo prometo, es que dentro de poco comienzo la facu y se me va a hacer complicado u_u

creo que eso es todo...

no olviden dejar sus quejas o tomatasos(?)

nos vemos!~


End file.
